Skywave Potter
by sophiesnewstartatlife
Summary: When Harriet Potter was left on the door step on her aunt and uncles home they decided to send her away but she was adopted by a scientist When Harriet was about 9 she was very smart and very brave but when she went to meet the peace keeper she changed and was killed and the grieving father created a robot own advance weaponry to replace the daughter he lost now in another war
1. Harriet Potter

_**Don't Worry I haven't abandoned Harry's Lover the new chapter is nearly finished just working out a few details and I just wanted to try and see what I could do with this as I love Transformers as well this is a mixture of G1 and Michal Bay's movies and also a bit of Astro boy references not sure if I would continue it however I will put down a little more to see how people would enjoy it.**_

* * *

The only thing he remember from the acceding was yelling for her father's help but now she is waking up on a lab table with not knowing the reason why or what had happened

"Harriet?" her father said looking at him doctor elephant looked in shock not in horror but shock

"Dad, what's going on?" Harriet asked slowly getting and taking a few steps towards him

"Nothing daughter you were just visiting and then you fainted but your all better, no not better your healthier now, come on let go home son" Harriet father said holding his hand out which Harriet did

"Bye Professor Elephant" Harriet answered looking back at him with a smile

"Bye Harriet" he answered really shocked waving his hand as she left


	2. Autobots come to town

Harriet is now 15 years old (Sparkling or just coming out of that stage) she knows what she, after all, she did save the world from the peacemaker that tried to kill the whole population of New York while her father died trying to protect her now Harriet is the Keeper of the Blue and Red core known as the all spark she know she had to be careful

Harriet was walking along the road as though nothing has happened things were getting stranger, I mean she could understand most things she's more intelligent than anyone in her year but she was before because being adopted daughter of a famous scientist can do that to you

What she didn't quite understand or the fact it frightened her was the fact she was able to talk to robots even if they're not meant to talk, Harriet then stopped when she saw something that caught her eyes she stopped when she heard shooting and the sound of running towards her

Sudden blast heads towards her she ducked then she felt herself being picked up Harriet looked to see the paint job of said robot Blue and Red she saw a symbol on the chest plate

"You can't stay here young one it's not safe Sparkling," said the robot shocking Harriet looked offended and confused Sparkling

"Hey shouldn't you be focused on getting out of the line of fire," Harriet said to him when a blast struck the building next to her "I'm Harriet by birth but I go by Skywave, by the way," she said as the robot ran with her in his robotic hands

"I'm Optimus Prime Leader of the Autobots," Optimus said Harriet was confused but didn't question Optimus put Harriet in his right hand as Optimus put a robotic hand towards his head "Optimus to all Autobots, I will be sending you coordinates to my location"

"There more of you," Harriet asked

"Kill Optimus Prime," the silver robot said running after him with another group of robots who had a different symbol on their chest plate

"Yes I will explain later," Optimus said taking out his weapon "Sparkling get to cover I will get you when it's safe" Harriet had no idea why but she trusted him and did what she was told

"It's just you and me Megatron," Optimus said reacting his right hand to get a glowing Axe and Megatron retracted his left hand to get a glowing spike ball

"No it's just you" Megatron answered that's when he attacked hitting the building behind him which Harriet was under Optimus had looked shocked

"NO" Shouted Optimus trying to reach under the rubble the Decepticons where laughing only because they didn't realise there was a sparkling under their otherwise they would of helped because sparkling are very rare and very sacried amongst the Decepticons and Autobots and need protecting Seekers and ravengers are sworn protectors of Sparkling, that's why Megatron had to keep his ravengers and seekers away while he murdered the sparkling and if anyone know what he did he would be punished and killed not by the Autobots but his own Decepticons Optimus looked down and lifted the tiny sparkling out and held her in his hands Optimus took out his shooters and blasted Megatron to the floor

"Decepticons retreat," Megatron said as the Decepticons left not before Starscream watched from above to see something in Optimus hand

That's when the other Autobots came rushing in

"Optimus are you okay," Asked Marage asked him Optimus turned around it shocked the other Autobots unaware that laserbeack was watching from above

"Is that a S-sparkling" Bumblebee asked shocked he was thought of as the last of ten sparkling

"Yes, Megatron attacked and I told her to hide why I dealt with them, it's my fault she got hurt," Optimus said

"She?" Jazz said shocking everyone knows one has seen female in a very long time

"No it's not prime you couldn't of known what would happen," Wheeljack said

"Yeah, wonder why Starscream and the other seekers and ravengers didn't attack Megatron for hurting the Sparkling they are programmed to protect and kill anyone that wish to harm a Sparkling" Prowl said

"They didn't know, if they had known a sparkling was under there they would have stopped to attend to her to make sure she was not hurt, they would defiantly have attacked Megatron as he was the one who knocked down the building" Rachet

"If she's a sparkling why does she look human" Asked Cliffjumper

"We should ask her when she wakes up," Jazz said they all agreed Rachet transformed and Optimus placed Harriet in carefully he kept close because felt his spark connect with Harriet which made Her his daughter in the eyes of the law of Cybertron Harriet just had to chose which she wanted as another father


	3. Autobots Headquarters

Laserbeack was on looking through the window watching

Harriet woke up but she didn't sit up from where she was laying opened her optics to search her surroundings she know she was on a tall table she soon learned of the edge she was still a bit weak from the building falling on her what she could make out she was about standard house like from the floor to the ceiling height then without warning she fell forward

"Whoa little one," Said a voice catching her in his hands Harriet looked at him

"Thank you," Harriet said looking up at the robot

"I'm Rachet by the way and I'm the medic," Rachet said Harriet looked up at him which made Rachet's servos melt

"I'm Skywave" Harriet said looking at him and hugging him when his hands as it's the only thing she could reach

"May I ask a question," Rachet asked unaware that laser back was hiding in the corner of the Autobots Base

"Sure fire away," Harry said

"You're a Sparkling why do you look human" Rachet said Harriet looked down

"I was created with Cybertron metal to replace a dead daughter who happened to be human so when the human that built me he programmed me to look more human" Harriet explained

"You say that as though this person is dead," Rachet said his servos hurt when the sad feeling waved from the sparkling "Shhh, Sparkling its okay I'm sorry," Rachet said

"No its alright we had a robot attack the city a few years back I was sent to fight it and well he got into the crossfire and was killed for it," Harriet said Rachet looked mad

"I can assure you that people here will not harm you, I don't know if you know this but you're a rare case we thought bumblebee was the last sparkling" Rachet said

"What is a Sparkling? Who is Bumblebee?" Asked Harriet confused

"Bumblebee is another robot like me he came out of his sparkling faze ages ago, Sparkling is what we call our young" Rachet explained

"Oh can I meet him please," Harriet said looking up at him Rachet smile and decided to place her on the floor she went a bit wonky but managed to straighten herself up

"Rachet" Said a voice Rachet turned Harriet looked to see a small robot that was yellow but still bigger than her and thought he looked pretty cute

"Hello Bumblebee, what brings you down to the med bay," Rachet asked

"Optimus sent me to come check on you and the sparkling" Bumblebee answered Harriet head shot up

"Can we see him please?" Harriet said Rachet smiled

"Is that a smile you got from the medic, wow what's wrong with the world?" Bumblebee said Rachet glared

"Don't make grab my wrench?" Rachet said Bumblebee put his robotic hands up in surrender Harriet giggled

"So Sparkling what's the name" Bumblebee asked

"Skywave, are you fast," asked Harry Bumblebee smiled

"Of course," Bumblebee said sounding very proud as he was proud that he was fast

"Oh can we race please i need to stretch my legs pretty please" Harriet asked

"I don't know if that's a goo-" Rachet said

"Come on Rachet don't be a downer," Bumblebee said "A little running race won't hurt anyone" Rachet looked like he wanted to say something Harriet put on an adorable face which melted Rachet and Bumblebee's spark at the sight

* * *

 _ **...Yes, she and Bumblebee are sparkmates...**_

* * *

"Fine I will meet you there but you better make sure no scratch, happens on the sparkling am I understood," Rachet said Harriet cheered

"Come on," Harriet said as she and Bumblebee rushed out and ran off

They ran until Harriet ran into something and was about to fall on her butt but someone caught her unaware there was laserbeack who flew to the window so he could watch, watching from the window and he, two was shocked and was recording everything

"Thanks, Bee" Harriet replied Bumblebee chuckled at her

"You win" Bumblebee snickered

"I have a feeling you let me win" Pouted Harriet Bumblebee chuckled

"Maybe," Bumblebee said

"Now that's not fair if we're going to race where going to do it properly" Harriet said Bumblebee patted her head they heard a cough "Oh right sorry for running into you"

"It's quite alright sparkling I'm Jazz by the way," Jazz said bending down holding out his hand

"The Name is Skywave," Harriet said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Skywave," Jazz said "Why do people called you Skywave" asked Jazz

Harriet chuckled "Like this" she said and she jumped and her thrusters in her feet set of letting her fly in the air and she drifted up to his face "Tada," She said Jazz chuckled as Bumblebee gave a clap She then gently put herself gently onto the ground

That's when everyone Walked into the Room "Optimus", shouted Harriet before running to him he chuckled and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders she didn't say nothing about it she was happy to see him again

"Hello little one," Optimus said

Harriet pouted "I'm not that little" she pouted at him Optimus chuckled that's when Laserbeack flew off


End file.
